implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Prepare for the END
Before the END 2013: *Jan 1, President Obama diverts America from another recession using reforms to pay off debt to China without cutting taxes and government spending *Jan 7,The Isreal-Palestine conflict continues. *Jan 13, Hammas rebels shot 57 Isreali's in the Jerusalem massacre causing increae tensions. The Gaza strip was devastated as Isreali/American troops, wary from the ongoning killings, plan a way to end the conflict. *Jan 21, Hundreds more millitary holdings in the Gaza Strip was destroyed by Isreali/American troops. *Feb 1, Egyptian protesters against Mohamed Morsi, started in Nov. 2012, began to rally again outside the President's palace but was backed up by Morsi's supporters and the national army. *Feb 2, Another Iran cyber attack was more successful to temporarily shut down the Iranian nuclear program. Iranian officials begins cracking down the suspect. The virus was tracked down in the NATO region. Suspiciouns erupted in protest against NATO cyber-attacks. *October 31, Isreal-Palestine conflict slowly ceased as the Isreal/American plan takes effect destroying main Hammas rebel bases. The Hammas rebels surrendered on November 5. Cause of the END 2014: *October 5, a small meteor crahes 2 miles from Lhasa. Another small meteor crashes near the Indian/Nepal border. No incidents was reported. *October 12, NASA detects a small meteor-about the size of a house crashed in the center of Chengdu. The Chinese Center for Disease Prevention detect an unknown extremaphile bacteria clinging on a piece of the meteor. Professor Tao HONG died from an unknown cause while examining the piece of the asteriod. The professor had symptoms similar to influenza but kills you in less than 48 hours. *October 14, The Chinese Center for Disease Prevention reported 10 dead. To prevent the spread of the disease the Chinese agrees to end trade with the USD and all other nations untill the diease is controlled and begins isolation. The UN agencies and the Center for Disease Control in the US begins isolation of the entire city of Chengdu. The Disease spreads *October 15, Evacuations of Chengdu begins. The Center for Disease Prevention inspects every Chengdu citizen to ensure the prevention of spreading. The UN sucpects the virus to be airborne and very contagious. All civilians are warned to wash their hands and have a mandatory face mask in public at all times. *October 15, The Second Great Depression begins, DOW Jones fell 2000 points. US begins cutting spendings in almost every US sector and divert the remaining spendings in medicare, healthcare, and the Center for Disease Control to finding a cure for the disease. Foodlines reopened and uneployment drops to 20%, while poverty reach 32%. President Obama provided temporary reforms to aid the depression until the disease was controlled. *October 16: Food and oil prices sour. Air travel decrease dramatically as oil prices rise which helps cease the spread of the disease. October 17: *5:13PM-A Chendu civilian with the disease, though unnoticable in the first hours of the infection, infects one of the Chinese guards inspecting the civilians during the evacuation. *5:25PM-The guard spreads it to more than dozens of civilians as he inspects them and most of the inspectors near him. *6:12PM-Evacuations of Chengdu shuts down causing riots as the Chinese army arrives to quell the wary citizens wanting to escape. More citizens are infected so the Chinese army wore oxygen masks and suits almost completely preventing them from being infected. *6:21PM-The Chinese army begins shooting the civilians near the Palace of Kjing Yu. Most of the citizens by now is infected. *6:35PM-The uninfected citizens hid inside the Guangming Hotel recieving radio contact with the army. The army reach to Xinhong Road evacuating the uninfected citizens to Xiaolongqiao Road. *6:45PM-The infected citizens attacked the army in that road but was immediately shot down before anybody was infected. *7:13PM- Some of the infected got hold of AK-47 Us, QBZ-95s, and few assault rifles, enough to eliminate the regional army. The Chuanmian Post and Telecom office becomes a refuge for the uninfected. The army of 15 secure the building from the armed infected. *7:21PM-The group was informed that a nuclear attack of Chengdu was to occur during 7:45PM. Any survivors were inspected and evacuated ontop of the Yizhou Hotel. The group made a run for it. *7:26PM-The group made it to the Chengdu Telecom Bureau but was backed up by 20 some infected armed with AK-47s. The group was chased to the main office in time before any of the armed infected shot them. *7:28PM- The group quickly ran acrossed Xinhua park out in the open. Luckily, no one was shot. *7:35PM- The group quickly arrive at the front of the hotel running upstairs, and was soon evacuated just in time before the nuclear bomb was dropped on the Foreign Trade Building. *7:47PM- The group was suddenly felt ill and warm, signs of the disease, and quickly examined to the medic. One of the members must have infected the other members of the group but no one was to blamed. The group refused to be sacriced since they do not know for sure if they had the disease. *8:38PM- The helicopter lands in Beijing, by now most of the medic team was infected. *October 18: Almost 100,000 Chinese was infected. The government was evacuated to a safe bunk directing orders there. North Korea, South Korea, Mongolia, Russia, India, Nepal, Bhutan, Kazakhistan, Turkmenistan, Myanmar, and other neighboring nations bordering China closed off borders and guard off refugees fleeing to their territories. *October 20: The death tole reach 1.2 million. With limited air travel and rising oil prices, global transportation and trade nearly ceased. Many nations called martial law as to the end of the world conspiracy and rising food and gas prices. The citizens in Beijing flee by foot or car to other Chinese cities or neighboring nations causing increase international tentions. The disease spreads slowly to southern China into Shanghai, Hong Kong, Nanjing. Rioting and looting becomes common globally as many fear the end of the world. The national guard is call upon on New York, Los Angelas, Chicago, Philadelphia, and Seatle. *October 22: Air travel completely ceased as nations worry of the disease spreading. Ulaan-Bator and Vladivostok is infected. Citizens are furious that the Chinese government isn't doing much to the situation and begin attacking the Chinese soldiers to steal his or her gas mask for survival. Russia cuts off transportation and trade from its Siberian colony east of the Urals. Hanoi and New Delhi becomes infected. *October 25: Siberian provinces revolt against the Russian government for isolating them without aid. The Russo-Sino civil wars begin. Siberia completely frees itself from Russia east of the Urals and begin using the infected to spread the virus across Moscow, St. Petersburg, and Novgorod, crippling their population. By afternoon, Southern Chinese rebels also did the same to major Machurian refugee cities. Tibet completely rebeled against the government along side the Chinese rebels for not dealing with the earlier meteorite crash in Lhasa and ignorant from the disease that is sprading across the Himalayas as Chinese refugees flee to rural areas. *October 26: India shuts down as the President and the Prime Minsiter, along with many government officials die in a plane crash above Madurai for relocation. Most of India breaks off into isolated city-states fighting for survival and obtaining the remaining resources. Japan isolates itself from the world but secretly give contact with the United States. Japan begins sending its entire navy into the Yellow Sea, Sea of Japan, and East China Sea to guard from escaped infected. *October 27: The Korean Center for Disease Control and Prevention claims to found a cure. A test subject was claims to be cured for the first few hours but in fact was still infected and got worst. The infection damaged the brain instead of the body and made the subject homicidal, vicouis and prove to be more contagious than before. Within hours much of Seoul is infected by the zombie-like infected. The weak, elderly, young, and injured are first hit with the new disease since they're prone to infection. *October 28, Manchuria and the entire Korean Peninsula is shut down. A terrorist attack occured in San Francisco that released the new disease from Korea. The Center for Disease Control shuts down the city and isolates the city from any contact from the outside world. Increase millitary guard is ordered in the Bay Area and all major American cities. With the infected now easily distinguished from uninfected, the national guard was able to kill most of the infected in San Francisco and evacuated most of the uninfected as a nuclear bomb is dropped upon the city. President Obama immeditely orders to find the terrorist group before another major American city was hit. *October 29, Toronto, Mexico City, Sao Paulo, and Bogota had been hit with the same virus from the same terrorist group. Toronto and Mexico City was soon evacuated and bombed with the aid from the Americans but the infected in Bogota and Sao Paulo spread across nearby regions. The Brazilian Armed Forces prevented the infected from reaching Brasilia but was unable to prevent them from spreading the disease to Rio de Janeiro. The first of the zombie-like infected starts to die since it only took less than 48 hours before the virus shuts tdown the brain completely from the body leaving them dead. Com. Mil. Leste's team in Rio de Janeiro evacuated most of the uninfected civilians in the city. *October 30, Much of the East coast of Brazil is infected or dead. The Brazilian CDC created a refugee camp in Manaus. The Brazilian Armed Forces began searching any uninfected civilians hiding and taking them to Manaus. Columbia and Venezuela are infected. A refugee camp was also created in Puerto Infrida for both nations. NATO sends as much aid as possible in both camps. Siberia shuts down as the infected vicouisly invaded major populations. The infected spread to much of eastern Europe. London, Paris, Berlin, and Madrid begins isolation form the rest of the world and created refugee camps for civilians living near these cities. Most media shuts down across the globe. HM Radio is used across Europe to contact any remaining survivors. *October 31, The infected cross over Panama City. The terrorist group was found hiding in the remains of Chengdu and was sentenced by death. Their intentions was to bring the world population low enough for the human race can no longer affect Earth's climate and wildlife. They were also the people whom mutated the virus in Korea. Category:Prepare for the END Category:The World Category:World War 3